


Overseas

by eMISH



Category: Free!, Soumako - Fandom, makoto tachibana - Fandom, sousuke yamazaki - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eMISH/pseuds/eMISH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke is overseas and Makoto has no clue if he will ever see the man with the teal eyes again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overseas

**Author's Note:**

> Thank to my twin momo (kirsctein.tumblr.com) for reading through this and making changes, it helped a lot!
> 
> Thanks to the people who've read this and left kudos, bless you

_Six months._

_Six months since he saw his face._

_Six months since he last kissed him._

_Six months since he said goodbye at the airport._

The time that has passed since he received the last letter had been too long. He didn’t know if he was even alive. He didn’t know anything since that letter, the letter which said “I’m fine, the guys here are taking good care of me and we are having a good time”.

With the letter was a picture with him smiling, sitting with his new friends he made overseas. The teal in his eyes was glowing and Makoto just hoped that he was okay.

It was only a week before Makoto’s birthday but he was miserable. He wanted to make sure that Sousuke was alright, that he hadn’t been hurt on the battleground or captured by an angry mob. He just wanted to feel his warm hands around his waist again. The smooth kisses on the neck.

A chill went through his body like if something was very wrong and he couldn’t shake the feeling when the door rang. He walked slowly to the door and peeked out the window on the way; it was Rin.

Rin was the only one who could really understand how Makoto felt, so he was not alone in all of this and Rin made sure that he knew. He had been friends with Sousuke for so long and he knew that he would get back in time for Makoto’s birthday.

But the thoughts in Rin’s head where the same as Makoto’s.

_What if he was hurt?_

_What if something had happened overseas?_

He hadn’t received any more letters than Makoto and he was so scared but he didn’t want to show Makoto the fear in his heart. The thought of losing his best friend must not become reality. His heart was aching because he knew that if he would lose the man with the teal eyes he would not be able to move on. And what would happen to Makoto?

 The man who had finally found someone that understood him to the fullest, the man that could hold him close and comfort him in the darkest of days.

He didn’t want that day to ever come.

Rin assured Makoto that everything was going to be alright, he looked into the green eyes that had been crying for the past minutes. He saw hope in those eyes.

As the days went by the hope grew smaller in those eyes and Rin became more miserable, he knew he couldn’t do anything to help Makoto. He took him out, they saw movies together, went out for dinners. Everything was okay until the night fell. When Rin dropped Makoto at home he saw the hurt in how he moved, how he acted.

He followed Makoto and as they walked inside he burst down into tears.

Makoto knew that Rin had been carrying all this by himself, he hadn’t talked to anyone about losing his best friend and how devastated he had been when he found out that Sousuke had to go overseas, into a world full of rage and hatred. A part of him hated that his best friend got into the army to serve his country. The other part was proud, but he was still scared.

Makoto brought him in and cradled him; he didn’t say anything because he knew that nothing would help. Makoto didn’t have any tears left, he’d been crying for the past couple of weeks.

_Every single night._

He stopped sleeping in their bed after 3 months of complete silence. The bed was theirs and the aroma from Sousuke’s colognes where too much to bear. He had closed them into a box so they didn’t remind Makoto of him.

Makoto though about it and it was like he was already gone. He had put away his colognes, stopped sleeping in their shared bed, but he still didn’t know.

_Would he come back?_

The days went by and it was finally here; Makoto’s birthday.

Everyone was there, everyone except Sousuke.

Makoto greeted his friends and they all asked how he was and how it felt to be a year older. Makoto smiled for the first time in weeks because he knew that his friends would always support him in every way.

As the hours went by, Makoto’s smile disappeared and the uneasy feeling came back, the feeling of abandonment, even though he knew it wasn’t by choice. Sousuke wanted to do this, he wanted to serve his country. Makoto hadn’t agreed at first but as the years went by he had started to accept it, the fact that his boyfriend would be called overseas at least once.

_What if that one time would be the last time._

The day finally came to an end and everyone went home, they told Makoto to take care of himself and that everything would be alright. He nodded and smiled.

As he sat alone in the living room and stared at the photo he had received months ago, he heard something in the hallway. He got up and walked quietly through the halls.

In the hallway stood a man he never thought he would see again.

The teal in those eyes was glowing and he saw them water.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he ran into the arms of the man he loved. He embraced him and he knew that he would never let him go again. Never would he let this man leave again.

Sousuke whispered to Makoto; _I’m home. I’m finally home._

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this in my head and I had to write it, it made me cry while writing, stupid fic.


End file.
